


Water Dahlias

by EXOMiAmore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mexican
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOMiAmore/pseuds/EXOMiAmore
Summary: Dahlias: traditional Mexican flowers of enduring grace to signals of warning~I got on my knees and the palms of my hands on the rocks she stood on, the cold water seeping into my skin making me shiver. I nervously craned my neck to get a better look of the water and all I could see was pitch black water. God, it was almost menacing.Out of nowhere I see movement and the next thing I know is that I'm getting pulled into the freezing cold water. I scream in surprise which was a mistake because water started filling my lungs and cutting off my oxygen supply. I felt my body become heavy and my flailing limbs getting tired. I was going to die.~Ines Solorio was the other new girl in town. A city girl making a new life in a small town called Beacon Hills. She isn't ready to face the supernatural in it...or is the supernatural not ready for her? Well Stiles Stilinski sure isn't.~DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Teen Wolf plots or characters, they belong to MTV. But Ines and her individual plot belongs to me. Thank you.





	1. Info

Hello everybody, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. I've written a lot and I've posted my stories on other sites but since I wasn't confident enough I ended up deleting them :/ So this is going to be an attempt in bettering my writing skills and hopefully do something about my procrastination.

A few things about this fanfic:

1\. My OC is of Mexican heritage so she will be speaking words in Spanish and some slang will be from Mexico, though I will translate everything beforehand and/or afterwards (whichever is better for you all).

\- The reason she is Mexican is because I am Mexican and there isn't a lot of accurate representation of Latino cultures in American media, and I wanted to diversify the Teen Wolf "cast" a little. I didn't choose another Latin nationality because I am not an expert in any other country but my own, I wanted to give the best representation to a poc. P.S if anybody wants an OC with their Latin nationality you can submit it and help me out with that character. :)

2\. In continuation, just like in my household, my OC will be speaking in Spanish only in her house with her family but obviously I will be writing it in English. This will make more sense later lol.

3\. I did my best to base this story on history and actual mythology. Though, I did take some creative liberties and combined things such as powers from different sources like movies and tv shows.

4\. Please don't ask me to update, I'll do my best to keep writing, but I can't promise anything.

5\. If there are any grammar mistakes please comment KINDLY, and if anybody wants to beta then...that position is open lol *Please excuse my horrible excuse for a cover, I'm not very good at editing....


	2. The Blue Dahlias

_**Blue Dahlias:** Symbol of a new beginning and a new chapter to life. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ines knew that she had to be a different person in order to keep her nightmares at bay. She had to become a better version of herself: one that was confident, funny, knew what to wear, and could make friends. So she made a promise to herself that she'll do her best to embody that version of herself and hopefully to one day actually become that person. She hated feeling weak so this was the only way she could find that could help her.

She was starting over, not her choice though, it was her older siblings who thought that the Solorio family needed a change. They went from living in the Midwest in Chicago to the West Coast of the United States at Beacon Hills, California. Not only was the weather going to be different, but so were the people and nobody knew them which was the most important part. Ines knew that bad things happened to them in Chicago but it was all she knew since she was a child. To pack most of her beloved belongings into cardboard boxes and move from the center to the edge of the country was dreamlike, she still couldn't believe it was real.

It was the night before her sophomore year at new school and after winter break, one without the comfort of her friends or the customs she was used to. There was no doubt that her nerves were through the roof, so she decided to calm them down through a small walk through her new neighborhood. It was quite late by the time she left her house, her siblings telling her to not wear her headphones or she won't be aware of her surroundings but Ines shrugged her concerns off, she didn't really mind at the moment the chance that she could get kidnapped. So she plugged in her headphones and clicked "play" to let her music drown her worries out.

**Ines' POV**

As I stepped out of my new house "Grenade" started the numbing process of my thoughts. Even though California was supposed to be warmer than Chicago I was wearing an All Time Low hoodie over my pajama shirt and some joggers with my usual converse. I was walking on the sidewalk when a sudden flash of light came from the corner of my eye. Before I could process what was happening a baby blue jeep stopped backing out of a driveway with its spare tire so close to my face. I just stood there like an idiot until the owner of the jeep got out and started apologizing frantically.

"I am so sorry, you kind of blended in with the background so that's why I almost ran you over," a guy around my age with a buzzcut explained as he used his hands to describe how he almost killed me, though it was my fault for not paying attention, "And I'm rambling again, I'll stop, please don't report me. Sorry."

He finished off his little rambling by biting his fist and then rubbing his hands together. I only looked at him and laughed quietly, he was kinda cute. I took my hoodie off and removed the headphones from my ears before I motioned my hand to his feet.

"Oh I won't allow my killer to actually kill me without his other shoe on." I said as he looked down and noticed the missing dark blue converse on his left foot. He groaned and as he turned to make it back into his house I grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, making him face me, "Sorry, for scaring you and having you almost commit murder even if it was accidental."

"I wouldn't mind being scared by you," he said softly and a blush quickly stained his cheeks as his face was now more illuminated by the light from his front porch. He had freckles and soft hazel eyes that made me warm on the inside. Though he caught what he said and added on, "Though I wouldn't want to kill you or anybody for that matter."

"It's ok, good night stranger." I responded back as quickly as I could before he could see how nervous I was around him. I cursed at myself since I said I was gonna swear off boys as long as possible. I looked up at the sky as my music resumed and saw that it was a full moon and unconsciously or out of habit I twisted the ring around my middle finger before finishing up my little walk.

*~*

I woke up for the first day of school with the passion to be dead to the world. I just didn't want to go to school, my bed was too comfortable but my sister, Adelina, had other plans as she so graciously came into the room (without knocking by the way) and ripped the sheets off my body exposing me to the cold and frigid air of the morning making me groan in annoyance.

"Hurry up and get ready _manita_," she said as she pulled the curtains open and letting the cursed sun into my room. I only groaned again in response but only sat up when she said she made me a little breakfast before her and my brother went to work.

Since I took a shower the night before I brushed my deep brown hair and yawned as I removed the crust that formed on the edges of my eyes. I also quickly brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face to wake me up.

I thanked God that I prepared an outfit the day before so I wouldn't struggle with picking one out in the morning, though I imagine this morning will be the least hectic of the year. I wore a light yellow blouse, paired it with some olive green skinny jeans and some brown wedge boots, it wasn't that hot during the day but I get cold easily so I wore a matching brown leather jacket.

I put on my jewelry: gold earrings, my flower golden bracelets, two golden rings (one for my ring finger on my left hand and one for my middle finger on my right). My daily golden medallion of the Virgin Mary complimented the warmth of my outfit. As I was repeating my hopefully daily mantra of you can do it, be brave, be strong...my brother came into my room all ready for work.

"Hey _mana_, we already took Nilo on a walk," my brother, Haziel, informed as he came into my room, "He's already back asleep."

I huffed and turned around, my arms crossed over my chest in annoyance. "The both of you apparently don't know what knocking is, huh?"

He just laughed as he waved away my annoyance and gave me smile. "You look pretty _manita_."

"Thank you." I responded softly as I uncrossed my arms and walked towards him to give him a hug and a kiss to his cheek, "I'll walk Nilo when I get back from school."

"Look we know you didn't want to move, but we thought it was for the best." Haziel explained as he gave me a kiss to my forehead, "Don't stress about making friends, just be safe and be happy."

"I will." I said and we both walked downstairs to the kitchen. In the hallway before we entered the kitchen was my dog Nilo, a white miniature schnauzer, and I rubbed his back before washing my hands and eating my breakfast. It was a nice and filling breakfast of ham with eggs, tortillas and of course with pickled jalapeños.

"Bye Ines!" My siblings chorused as they both gave me a kiss on the cheek as they headed toward their car all ready for work.

"Byeeee!" I called out after them. I finished my food and washed my dishes before grabbing my bag from the living room with all my school stuff in it and headed out the door, "See you later Nilo!"

Since I didn't have a car yet I was left to my own means: my green bike. I honestly didn't mind using my bike to get to school, the town was small, especially in comparison to a city like Chicago, and I got a little exercise from it. As I got closer to the school, the more dense the swarm of teenagers got. I stopped my bike at the bicycle racks and chained it next to a black bike. I hooked my backpack over my right shoulder and headed towards a little patio, it was where I was supposed to meet with the vice principal of Beacon Hills High School.

I did my best to keep my head held high and ignore the looks I got from those around me. This school probably doesn't have a lot of new students, and I bet a lot of them know each other from grade school...fucking fantastic. I reached my destination but as the first bell rang kids started to disperse towards their first class of the year and I was left alone with another girl who was sitting on a bench. I took my chances, took a deep breath in and approached her.

"Hey, are you new too?" I asked and the brunette looked up from her bag to look at me. She gave me a small dimpled smile and let out a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry but I'm so glad I'm not the only new kid this time around." She said and I couldn't help but chuckle, she seemed nice. "I'm Allison and I just got in from San Francisco."

She held out her hand for me to shake and I took it before sitting next to her. I gave her a closed eye smile, "I'm Ines and I'm from Chicago."

"Oh wow, that's actually pretty far away."

"Yeah, not my decision but I can't say anything against my siblings." I said in fake annoyance and she let out a laugh. I couldn't help but feel my hands start to sweat up. Allison was really nice and I didn't really want to ruin my chances in being her friend. "Did you lose something?"

She looked at me in confusion before realizing that she had just been going through her bag. "Yeah I was checking to see if I had all my stuff-" Her phone rang and she looked at me with an apologetic look, I saw the caller ID _Mom _and gave her a smile in reassurance before she picked the call up.

"Mom three calls on my first day is a little over doing it." Allison rolled her eyes as she pouted in my direction and all I could do was put my right hand over my mouth so I wouldn't interrupt her call with my laughter. Allison started to rummage through her bag when she sighed, "Everything except a pen. Oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen."

This time I couldn't keep in my laughter and snorted which made Allison shoot me a playful glare so I stuck my tongue out in retaliation. Okay everything with her was going okay. Definitely will try to maintain this friendship. I saw a man in a suit approach us and nodded my head in his direction so Allison could see him too.

When she saw him she quickly said goodbye to her mother. "Okay okay I gotta go. Love ya."

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." The vice principal said as Allison and I stood up from the bench.

"It's no problem." I said with a smile and he motioned us to walk with him.

"So you were saying San Francisco wasn't where you grew up?" he asked Allison as he took us inside the school before he turned his head to me, "And that you're from the Windy City?"

Allison answered first with "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family."

I cleared my throat when it was my turn to answer, "Yeah, this is my first move to another city and to another school."

"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while. I welcome you to our town and community." he said as he stopped in front of a door which I guessed was our first class, I mean what else could it be, "And this is our stop, freshmen English."

He opened the door and we walked in behind him. Allison and I stood at the front of the classroom when I smelled a faint but...wild scent. It was a scent that wasn't necessarily new in my life, but not totally welcomed either, at least not the consequences that the people reeking of it bring. I quickly scanned the room to see where it was coming from and all I could figure out at the moment was that it was coming from my right side of the room, by the windows.

"Class these are our new students, Allison Argent" he gestured at Allison before moving his hand towards my direction snapping me out of my little detective work, "And this is Ines Solorio. Please do your best to make them feel welcomed."

I smiled at the class before I followed Allison's lead in finding a seat. Luckily for me one of the empty desks was in front of a familiar guy. It was my almost murderer. He lifted his head from writing in his notebook and his mouth opened in shock when our eyes met. Thank god for daylight because I could see his hazel colored eyes more vividly and I was totally right about those freckles. My god this cute guy just got cuter. I giggled and gave him a small wave before I sat down in the desk in front of him and placed my backpack on the floor before taking out a notebook and pen.

I looked over my shoulder and a little to the right when I caught a messy brown haired boy sitting in front of Allison hand her a pen. I saw Allison's confused face and snorted which caused her to look at me.

"What?" she mouthed with smile on her lips.

"Nothin' " I muttered out and winked at her before I turned to the front of the class, Allison's own snort making me gleam in hope that she will definitely be a close friend for this year and hopefully for the next two as well.

"We will begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."

*~*

The last bell of the day rung and headed out my last class of the day to my locker. Not so surprisingly Allison's locker was right next to mine and currently the brunette was looking at the messy haired boy from our first period class.

"So I see somebody caught your eye, eh?" I asked teasingly once I saw that the dude was also looking back at Allison with an awestruck look on his face, it was kind of crooked...but I wasn't sure if it was the angle or if his face was really just like that.

"Ines! No, I wasn't looking at anybody." Allison squeaked out before her back turned to the guy, but I still saw him watching us, "Anyway, Is our practically same schedule a scheme for the school to make us friends? And the lockers too?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to divert the conversation but complied, "Why yes I think it's a plot from this evil school to put me with you, not that I mind and it's working to be honest."

Allison and I laughed at our silliness when a redhead or strawberry blonde (?) haired girl approached us, "Both your jackets are absolutely killer. Where did you guys get them?"

Allison looked at me with another confused face and I returned the sentiment. I had no idea why such a pretty girl approached us. Not getting any help from me Allison just smiled at the girl and responded, "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

The girl then turned her head to me with an expectant look on her face. Crap....

"Uh, my sister bought this jacket for me for my birthday last year. I'll ask her where she bought it." I answered quickly. I truly didn't know where the jacket came from, my sister did all the shopping.

"Well, no matter," she shrugged, "you guys are my new best friends. And by the way my name is Lydia."

"Nice, I'm Ines."

"And I'm Allison."

Out of nowhere a guy waltzed up to Lydia interrupting our conversation with her by kissing her and rather passionately at that, making Allison and I squirm at how uncomfortable their PDA was. As they broke apart I noticed the handsome and dark features of the guy, but he wasn't really my type.

"Hey Jackson," Lydia cooed flirtatiously at the guy, "meet my new best friends, Ines and Allison."

I gave him a nod and smile in acknowledgement while Allison offered a small smile. I gripped my hand tighter on my backpack's strap when his eyes sized us up. I felt the hair on my arms rise in discomfort but I held my smile in place.

"Yeah I've heard about the two new hot chicks." He said as he rolled his shoulders back and winked subtly which I mentally scoffed at. God, he was the residential jerk.

Lydia just rolled her eyes before she smiled at us, "So this weekend, there's a party."

"A party..?" Allison asked, the girl really didn't seem unsure from her body posture but her eyes gave her away.

"Yeah," Jackson answered her as he wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist, "Friday night. You two should definitely come."

"I'm up for it." I answered, I had no real plans for Friday night and I enjoyed parties. It was fun watching how teens got wasted since I wasn't able to, not like I wanted to trash myself but yeah.

"Cool," Lydia stated and her green eyes turned to Allison as did Jackson's and mine, "how 'bout you Allison?"

"Ugh I can't. It's family night. Thanks for asking."

_Uhu._ I thought but smirked inwardly. Allison was honestly adorable trying to avoid going to this party.

"You sure?" Jackson insisted, "I mean everybody's going after the scrimmage."

"Huh?" My dumb question was overshadowed by Allison's, thank god though.

"You mean like football?"

"Football is a joke in Beacon Hills," Jackson scoffed and Lydia let out a little chuckle which left me confused. An American high school where the main sport wasn't football? It was bizarre ass hell to me. It seemed like Allison was thinking the same as me since she glanced in my direction for help. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and shake my head, "the sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championships three years in a row."

I guessed Jackson was on the team and Lydia confirmed it for me. She looked at Jackson and ran her fingers through his hair before facing us and informing us proudly, "Because of a certain team captain."

From the corner of my eye I caught the messy haired boy looking at our direction, he was looking at Allison but it was almost as he could hear our conversation. I let my backpack strap go so I could put some of my hair behind my right ear. All I could hear was how the boy who I sat in front of in English class and another girl were discussing how "beautiful people herd together." I only softly smiled at the boy's words before refocusing on the conversation in front of me.

"We have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else-"

"Well I was going to hang out with Ines-"

"Perfect." Lydia chirped as she grabbed Allison's hand, "Now we can all hang out together."

I laughed at Allison's face but let her take my hand as we were led out to the lacrosse field outside the school. I was wrong about the weather out here, at least Beacon Hills. It was kind of chilly but not something I couldn't handle, though the bleachers were kind of uncomfortable to sit on since they were cold. I thanked myself for not picking out a skirt or dress for my first day look.

I quickly sent my siblings a text explaining how I might get home a little later before looking to my left and noticing how Allison seemed to be distracted by something or should I say _someone_ on the field. I followed her gaze and my hunch was correct, it was the boy from our English class.

"Who's that?" Allison asked Lydia as she motioned to the boy, surprising Lydia who followed her gaze.

Lydia pursed her lips at the question,"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

_Because Allison has a crush_, I thought but bit my cheek to keep myself from commenting. I guessed that the boy was not somebody we should know or hang out with. It was dumb but that's high school.

"No reason, recognized him from my English class" Allison shrugged nonchalantly but I nudged her side and she turned to me. I gave her teasing look and she blushed softly, she shook her head and turned her eyes back to the field.

I was no different, I scanned the field of lacrosse players, noticing how the Coach was something else and of course Jackson was there. My eyes drifted to the bench and my eyes met with warm brown eyes, though it was for a fleeting second because the boy with the baby blue jeep quickly turned his head to look at the field. My heart skipped a beat and I suppressed a sigh by clearing my throat. I looked away from the boy's back whose jersey number was 24 to look at the field, it was just in time to see Allison's little crush saving a whole bunch of shots.

"Damn he's good." I whistled out.

Allison nodded with a grin on her face, "He does seem like he's very good."

I saw Lydia furrow her eyebrows, almost in interest. "Yeah...very good."

The three of us noticed when Jackson angrily cut in front of the line of awaiting players and aggressively ran towards the goal. I groaned internally, this wasn't going to end well was it? Het let out an amazing shot (can't deny skill) as I sighed expecting the messy haired boy to get hit in the face or something. But no, to my surprise and to everyone else for that matter, he caught it.

To my surprise Lydia stood up and cheered, but my attention was caught by number 24 standing up and cheering in shock, "That's my friend!"

I couldn't help it and I cheered along with the rest of the crowd and our eyes met again when he turned to look at me. He looked adorable with a goofy and satisfied grin on his face. I gave him a smile in return hoping my cheeks didn't heat up.

*~*

You see, I lie to myself a lot and it seems like the no boy rule has gone out the window. I said goodbye to Allison and Lydia after I exchanged numbers with them and now I stood behind number 24 who was packing his things since lacrosse practice ended.

"Hey." I said with an unsure tone and the boy turned to look at me. He looked at me in surprise and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "yeah sorry, but I wanted to know your name since it's seems like we're neighbors."

_Stupid_, I mentally facepalmed myself. Who cares if we're neighbors, I never asked my old neighbors for their phone numbers, ugh.

"Y-you want to know my name?" he stuttered out as his chocolate eyes widened, I love chocolate, it's sweet and comforting just like his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm Ines." I finally introduced myself and stuck out my hand for him to shake. I gingerly took my hand into his and he gave me a firm handshake, my dad would've been proud.

"I'm Stiles."

"Stiles? Nice name." Albeit it was a weird name, it was kind of unique which seemed to suit him. At least I finally had a name to match his cute face.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed startling me a little with his energy, but I grinned back at him, "Most people think it's weird."

"Weird doesn't mean bad." I told him and his cheeks slowly turned red. I wondered if it because of the chilly air, or something else (I hoped if was the latter).

"Ines, since you know, you said we're neighbors," he put his right hand behind his head as he averted his gaze, "I uh wanted to know if I could, you know, we could exchange numbers...?"

I stood frozen for a moment and I guess that gave him the wrong impression since he cursed under his breath, but I regained my composure trying to not loose this chance, "Yeah, we should do that."

He gave me his phone and I wrote my number in before saying goodbye, "Next time I hope to see you kick ass on the field Stiles!"

With that I quickly rode my bike home just in time to take Nilo on a walk before dinner, but I couldn't get Stiles' goofy grin out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manita: In this context it's slang for sister, but could also mean little hand.
> 
> If you add -ita (feminine) at the end of a word or name it's used as a term of endearment or to make something smaller therefore cute.
> 
> Mana: This means sister, a shortened version of it (slang).
> 
> Hermana -----> Mana
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter to my writing. Hopefully I will be improving as time goes on and if there are any mistakes please point them out nicely. I will do my best to keep uploads coming.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day/night. <3


	3. La Luna

**_Luna:_** _The moon. It balances the sun. Represents cooling, calming, instinct, reflection, mystery, emotion and the dream world._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ines' POV**

I was awake by the time my alarm went off. I just couldn't sleep very well. I admit, at first I had stayed up thinking of a dorky but kind boy but it turned to the scent I had caught at school. I just needed to know if my nose wasn't working or if my suspicions are correct. These past few days the scent has grown stronger and it made sense since the full moon was tomorrow. I also learned from who the scent was coming from, it was from Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend and Allison's little crush. Though I decided to keep my little mission away from my siblings, they'll just worry more because of the incident.

I turned from looking at my white ceiling to the wall on my right, it was seafoam green and it calmed my racing mind. I groaned when I heard footsteps approaching my room.

"I'm up!" I called out to either of the twins as I sat up and made way to my little vanity. I shivered slightly as the morning breeze hit my now exposed body, I wanted my blankets back.

"Ok, well good morning _mana_, breakfast will be ready soon." It was Haziel who spoke before I heard his footsteps descend the stairs.

I brushed my hair quickly and rolled my eyes at my laziness. I should've picked a damn outfit the night before so I wouldn't waste time in the morning. Some soft scratching snapped me out of my little pissed off state as I was rummaging through my drawers looking for a shirt to go with my ripped black jeans.

I walked to my door already knowing who was behind the other side. I opened it and looked down. Of course it was Nilo sitting on the step of my door with his head tilted sideways so I could see his bubble eyes, I sighed but smiled as I picked him up and set him on my now made bed, "Good morning to you too, _mi amor._"

I looked at the dog on my bed and at the shirts in my drawer. "Screw it, right Nilo. Let me go slightly emo today."

My dog just laid on my soft blue covers as I took out a classic Nirvana T-shirt and since it was too big on my small frame I tied it with a head-tie, tucking in the result under the shirt exposing some of my midriff. I tied the laces to my high top converse so I could put on my silver crown ring on my left index finger and my quinceañera ring on my left middle finger, I only had a silver olive branch bracelet on my right hand. My moon ring was already on my right middle finger as always.

"Ines, hurry up!" My sister called out as I was putting on my leather jacket making me startle a bit.

"_Voy!"_ I yelled out in response.

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked down to the kitchen. My siblings were finishing washing up their dishes as I gave them their good morning kiss. I sat down to quickly eat knowing I was gonna pedal faster today.

"You know the drill, we took care of Nilo already but he's your job in the afternoon." Adelina said as she closed the door behind her, "Cute outfit by the way."

"Bye Ines!"

"Bye-" I choked on my concha as I waved at them goodbye and all I could see was my sister shaking her head while my brother laughed at my demise. I stuck my tongue out at him and then finished my meal as they drove out of the driveway.

Once I finished my food I quickly washed my dishes and grabbed my backpack and in routine I called out to my probably napping dog, "See you later Nilo!"

*~*

At this point it wasn't only my nose that was ringing little alarm bells at me. I had walked into English class mind prepping myself not make a fool out of myself in front of Stiles when my body froze, it wasn't often that my body reacts to another supernatural creature like this. It only happens when my senses are analyzing the creature in order to see if we're able to fight and defend ourselves or others, or if it's too much and we have to make a run for it.

It was embarrassing really.

"Ines you okay?" Allison asked me, almost everybody else was in there seats and the two of us were still in the front of the room. I noticed that Stiles and Scott looked at me before looking at each other. My body quickly went back to normal: not a threat, Scott wasn't a threat.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks Ally," I gave the brunette a small smile in appreciation, "I just remembered I had do to something for my siblings."

She gave me a smile back and we took our respective seats. Class started and I was already done with my day, don't get me wrong, I loved reading, I especially loved the Percy Jackson series (both) but when it came to analyzing books especially the ones assigned to us I was terrible. I found it to be completely pointless and the books more often than not were boring to the core. Thank god for Sparknotes.

As the teacher was droning on and on about whatever blue meant or something, I stared out the window and to my surprise I caught a reflection looking at me. Those eyes, they were the ones that oddly enough brought comfort into my being. I smiled at Stiles and he chuckled softly under his breath before giving me one back. Not wanting him to see me flush (can he even see me blush?) I turned back to the board and did my best to care about whatever we were supposed to be reading.

*~*

After school I headed to the lacrosse field. I hugged my leather jacket closer to my body as some wind blew and I noticed that number 24 was standing by the bench over his gear as lacrosse practice was in full swing. An idea popped into my head and I smirked.

He seemed to be in deep thought, so deep that he didn't notice me sneak up behind him. I grabbed his shoulders, stood on my tiptoes to try and reach his ear and said, "Boo!"

He flailed his arms in surprise as he let out a small scream and turned around to face me. I couldn't help but double over in laughter, his reaction was just too priceless and I had to sit down to calm myself.

"You done yet?" he asked me with an embarrassed tone in his voice as he looked down on me, his cheeks were stained a light red and his hands were on his hips.

"S-sorry I just couldn't pass up such an opportunity." I said as I was finishing catching my breath.

"What are you doing here anyway," he asked and I stood back up but looked at the zipper on my leather jacket instead of him, "Are you looking for Scott?"

I snapped my head back up with my eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I be here for Scott?"

He looked at me nervously, "I don't know, it kind of seemed like the obvious choice."

"But I have your number not his." I asked while I tilted my head a bit. Stiles and I were texting often these past few days and you can say we were friends, so why would I be here for Scott?

"Y-yeah I know, but you were staring at him today before English started." He explained carefully as if he didn't want to believe his own thoughts.

"I just kind of zoned out." I explained as I let out a sigh in disbelief, can't believe my senses made my crush think something that wasn't it, "I do that a lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well never mind then, just forget about it-"

"No, it's ok, what were you here for then." He asked softly.

"I just wanted to know if you would go to Lydia's party with me tomorrow?" There, I did it. I had asked him out and now I could only pray he wouldn't reject me.

"Me?!" He gasped yelled as his eyes widened and he pointed at himself, "Why me?!"

"I mean- You don't- Just as friends- ugh," I completely made a fool out of myself by now and I wasn't able to form coherent sentences, I just wanted the earth to swallow me.

"No! It's cool, better than cool actually. I can pick you up at 6?" He asked frantically.

"Really?!" Now I was the one gaping, "Yeah, I'll be ready by then."

"Stilinski! Leave the girl alone and get over here to practice!" Coach Finstock yelled which meant the whole lacrosse team turned to look at us. _No manches_...dammit Coach.

I looked at Stiles one more time and gave him a small smile ignoring the other teenager boys who were watching us, I held my head high and waved him goodbye, "See you tomorrow Stiles."

"B-bye Ines!" I heard him stutter out and I giggled to myself. Damn, he was cute.

*~*

I made it back home with a big smile on my face and I decided to take Nilo on a longer and better walk today so I decided to take a forest trail. It was windy but I switched my leather jacket for a hoodie and plugged in my headphones. The walk was fun, it was entertaining seeing my dog so happy and free.

I was laughing at my dog jumping into a pile of leaves when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my body froze to let my senses analyze the situation and my dog stood besides me. Although he was tiny his lips were curled showing off his pointed teeth, his nose was slightly wrinkled, his tail was raised and stiff, his legs and stance were stiff as well with his body leaning slightly forward, some hair on his back was bristled.

I regained control over my body and stood up straight, there was a slight threat and it was made apparent when the scent of smoke and anger reached me. "Who's there?"

A guy who looked a little bit older than me, with black leather jacket, shirt, pants, everything came out from behind the trees. He was quite handsome and had a mysterious aura but his eyes were unsettling. They were filled with distrust and anger.

"Leave, this is private property." He commanded in a gruff voice. Nilo growled at him lowly but the guy just looked at him and my dog whimpered slightly and backed up a bit, but he still held his ground. Not going to lie, I was proud of my dog.

"My bad dude, I didn't know." I said and gently tugged Nilo's leash so he can start walking back home with me.

"You're something aren't you?" The guy asked, but I only shrugged and turned to walk away. It wasn't any of his business to know what I was or wasn't.

When Nilo and got back home my siblings were already home and starting up on dinner. I passed by the kitchen to welcome them home, "You guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're good with the food but you can set the table." Haziel said, his hands were busy breading some meat and my sister gave me a small smile. I nodded and grabbed some plates and glasses to place on the table.

"Hey, can I go to a party tomorrow night?" I asked as I finished serving us some lemonade.

"At whose house?" Adelina asked, "The _peliroja's _house?"

"Yeah, at Lydia's."

"You're not telling us something." Haziel mused with amusement laced in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, nobody could really hide anything from anyone in our family. "If you guys did let me go, I will be going with somebody."

"Is that somebody a booooy?" Haziel asked as he approached me while wiggling his eyebrows and I giggled at his silliness, I pushed his face away when he got to close and he pouted at me.

"Haziel your hands are dirty you're going to ruin the carpet!" Adelina scolded him but otherwise laughed at his silliness too, "Which boy _manita_?"

"I didn't say it was a boy." I huffed out as I sat down on the kitchen island.

"You didn't have to say anything." They said at the same time and they laughed at each other while I groaned.

"Please don't do that, it's creepy." I said and they shrugged me off, I sighed, "His name is Stiles and he's our neighbor, the sheriff's son."

"What time are you guys going to meet up then?" Haziel asked as he finished washing his hands and bringing the meat over to the table.

"He's picking me up at 6."

"The latest you can be out at is 10 okay?" Adelina said as she handed me some freshly made green salsa and tortillas to put besides the meat. We walked over to the dinner table, Adelina with rice in one hand and pinto beans in the other. We set down our food and we all sat at the table, "We've been sensing some stuff and the full moon is tomorrow."

"Yeah ok, I've been sensing some stuff too." I muttered as I served myself some food. I looked over at Nilo's bowl and saw he still had lots of food, "Nilo, boy you don't eat until late, huh? It's bad for you _mi amor!_"

"What kind of stuff?" Haziel asked with a raised eyebrow and interrupting Nilo getting scolded before he looked over at his twin.

"I think there's a newly bitten werewolf in my school." I proceeded to explain to them how my senses have been acting up and what I've been hearing.

"Well, since your senses decided that he wasn't a threat it'll be okay, but you should still careful," Adelina sighed out, "we don't need to involve ourselves in werewolf affairs."

"Okay." I did say it was hard to keep stuff from our family, but not impossible. They didn't need to know that Stiles was Scott's best friend, "How about you guys?"

"We sensed an alpha, but we didn't know if it had a pack or not." Haziel said as he turned serious, "So maybe the kid you know is the one the alpha bit, most likely a beta."

"All we have to do is protect ourselves, understood?" Adelina told me with her eyes glazed in worry.

"Yeah, I get it." I answered back with a small smile and dinner went by with no other mention of werewolves.

*~*

Friday had finally come and so had the nervous butterflies in my stomach. I grabbed my phone from my bedside drawer and saw that Stiles had sent me a text:

_Stiles :) (7:30 am): hey, good morning Ines! I can give you a ride to school...if that's ok._

_Me (7:31am): _ _g_ _ood morning Stiles! yeah sure. I'll be ready in about 25min, that ok?_

_Stiles :) (7:31am): ok, I'll text you when I'm outside!_

_Me (7:31am): see you then!_

I placed my phone back on my drawer and got ready for the day. Today was simple, I was done with the week and I was going to be in a dress or skirt later so I just wore some nice skinny jeans with a soccer jersey, a grey zip up hoodie and some normal converse. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and went down to the kitchen with my phone in my back pocket and my backpack in hand.

"Morning everybody!" I greeted my siblings and Nilo as I made myself a quick cup of Nescafe and ate some pancakes.

I saw the twins look at each other with amused (creepy) smiles on their faces before turning to me. I hate them.

"Looks like somebody is in a good mood this morning," Adelina mused with a smirk on her lips, "I wonder why, Haziel do you know the reason for this?"

"I think it has to do with a certain boy," Haziel mused back and I snorted at their actions, with the mugs in their hands they look like old ladies gossiping, "Is he giving you a ride to school today?"

I groaned and pouted at them, "Yes, now leave me alone _chismosos_."

"We're supposed to be nosey, you're our baby sister." Adelina said before washing their mugs and kissing my forehead in goodbye, "But if anything happens we'll cut him, ok?"

I rolled my eyes at their overprotectiveness but nodded.

"Bye bye!" they called out as they left the house. I only waved back, too busy eating. I was just finishing eating when I felt a buzz and I checked my phone.

_Stiles :) (7:55am): I'm here!_

_Me (7:55am): be right there!_

I quickly washed my dishes before getting my backpack and petting Nilo in goodbye before I stepped out of my house and saw a baby blue jeep sitting in front of my house. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. I walked towards the jeep and got in without much trouble.

"Hey." We said at the same time and we both laughed after a few seconds of our little incident.

"So uh, do your parents know I'm taking you to the party?" he asked as he started driving to our unfortunate destination.

God, it was such an innocent and honestly sweet question but to me it held so many bad memories and horrible emotions. I couldn't help but turn away and look at our surroundings through the side window. "Yeah, I told my older siblings. Told me they'll hurt you if I don't get home in one piece."

Thankfully he didn't question why I mentioned my siblings and not my parents, the topic was still kind of sensitive to me. Though he did smile softly at me before turning his eyes back on the road, "I don't plan on hurting you or letting you get hurt Ines."

I swear to god my heart stopped for a moment. I felt myself flush at his words, but I turned to look at him. I probably looked stupid with a speechless look on my face, "Thank you, I'll do the same for you."

His smile only brightened and I couldn't help but smile back at him to match his happiness. Although our little moment was spoiled way too soon by a large building known as our high school. I couldn't help but groan and Stiles patted my shoulder leaving a tingling sensation when he pulled back. "Believe me, I feel you Ines. School sucks."

He parked the jeep and I saw Allison as we got out, "Hey Allison, wait for me!"

The brunette turned around with frown on her face looking for who called out to her before she saw my wave and smiled. She waved back at me and stood by the entrance waiting for me so I turned to look at Stiles and gave him a smile, "Thanks for the ride, see you in English!"

"See ya!"

*~*

"Pass. Mhmmm no, pass."

"Lydiaaaa." I whined at the strawberry blonde haired girl on my laptop screen who was busy looking at her nails instead of the skirt I was holding up for her to see, "You're not even looking."

"I saw and it's a pass." She said with a tilt of her head urging me on to show her another piece of clothing.

"Ok, how about this dress?" I held up a simple bodycon dress that one of my aunts bought for me back in Chicago.

"Um..p- actually yes." Lydia said as she finally looked up from her nails, "What color is it?"

"I think it's navy."

"Do you have some tan boots?" Lydia asked.

I went to my closet and to my surprise I found some. I went back to the laptop and showed her, "Yeah I do."

"Oh my god, you're going to look so cute!" she gushed, "Are you coming with somebody?"

I set down the dress on my bed and the boots on the bottom of my bed before turning to Lydia. I knew she really didn't know Stiles except that we (Allison and I) weren't really supposed to hang out with. It was total bullshit, but it wasn't going to stop me from at least befriending him.

"Yeah, I asked Stiles if he wanted to go with me and he said yes." I told her nonchalantly and I mentally snickered at her shocked facial expression.

"Stiles, Scott McCall's best friend, who doesn't actually play on the team and is really weird?" she asked her lip glossed mouthed moving at a rapid pace.

I actually let out soft laugh at her description of him but shrugged in response, "That's the one."

"Why?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed, but I saw the wheels clicking and turning in her head before she grinned, "You like him."

Her response was kind of surprising, but not unwelcome.

I giggled, "Maybe."

"Ok, well just don't be late!" Lydia said as she waved me bye before she signed off our web call.

I quickly dried my hair from the shower I took and dressed in the outfit Lydia picked out for me. I normally didn't wear dresses and they felt uncomfortable so I wore some spandex shorts to ease any discomfort.

I heard a knock on my door and my sister came into my room. I rolled my eyes, "You know, the purpose of knocking is to let the person inside the room decide to let you in or not."

"Pffft whatever, I raised you, I've seen everything." Adelina teased as she pinched my cheek softly making me huff in annoyance and playfully slapped her hand away in retaliation, "You look pretty."

"Thank you." I said as I put some perfume on, the only accessories I had were as always my medallion, a little leather bracelet on my left wrist and my moon ring on my middle finger.

Adelina sat on my bed and Nilo came into the room jumping straight into her lap. She pet him softly as she watched me finish up everything before softly speaking. "Have fun tonight. Ma would've gushed over you and Pa would've been very protective."

I walked to my sister and gave her a hug as I nuzzled into her soft curly hair, I whispered a soft "I know."

When we broke apart I heard my brother yell and saw my phone buzz letting me know that Stiles was here. My sister and I made our way to the front of the house were the door was open with our brother nowhere to be seen. I looked at Adelina and she looked at me with mischief in her eyes and I groaned, "Oh no."

I walked out of the house and saw Haziel leaning into the passenger side of the baby blue jeep with Stiles inside most likely receiving threats. I walked up to Haziel and smacked his head from behind and he turned to whack me in retaliation but stopped when he saw me. His mouth was slightly agape, "If I'm getting this emotional then I can't believe how I'm going to be for your prom."

"You're such a baby," I huffed out, "You totally bawled during the Vals of my quinceañera."

"It was beautiful and so are you _manita._"

"Thank you, really." I said before grabbing the door handle and opening the door, "But I don't want you scaring Stiles off anymore than you have."

I finally got in to the jeep and gave Stiles a big smile, "Hi and sorry about my brother, but you better start driving now if you don't want him to start crying on us."

Stiles only stared at me and I frowned, did I have something on face? I saw my brother smirking at me and I rolled my eyes, so I reached over to touch Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, what are you staring at?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and blushed a little. "Nothing, well not nothing, but- I was looking at you."

Now it was my turn to feel my cheeks burn but I smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded and started driving to our destination. "Your brother was nice."

I groaned and leaned my forehead against the window. "Yeah he's sweet but dramatic as you experienced."

"It was funny, I don't have siblings, but it doesn't seem to be that bad." He rambled, "Though Scott is my brother, we're not blood but that's ok because we trust each other without having anything really tying us. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I think friendships like that and forming familial ties like that is incredibly beautiful."

He gave me a lopsided grin in response. "Yeah, it's really nice."

Before we knew it we arrived at Lydia's place and the party was already in full swing. There were people who were already heavy on their drinking and the dance floor was occupied by tipsy teenagers. I saw Lydia approaching us with a wide smile on her lips and a tray with drinks on her right hand. "Hey Ines, Stiles. Here have some fun!"

I gingerly took a cup and grinned at Lydia, her eyes were slightly glossed so I knew she wasn't all there so I brought the cup to my lips, the smell of the alcohol making my head hurt but I tipped the cup forward and made it seemed as I drank, "It's good Lyds, thanks."

She smiled with satisfaction before making her way over to some of her other guests. I sighed in relief and turned to look at Stiles. Even if I was wearing these tan boots with some heel on them he was still taller than me. He looked at me with an amused look on his face and took the cup from my hand. "Don't mind if I do."

"Hey! You're my designated driver." I said as I reached for the cup but he held it over his head and gave me a grin.

"Only if you manage to take it away from me."

I huffed but smiled nonetheless, I tried standing on my tiptoes and reached my arms for the cup but somebody bumped into me and pushed me into Stiles so he dropped the cup and the liquid splashed over some people, but we both stumbled and I felt an arm wrap around my waist to steady ourselves. My hands landed on his chest and we just stood there for a bit before we noticed that we were embracing each other and pulled away with shy smiles on our faces. His body felt nice against mine so I took my chance and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

I admit, I'm not the best dancer out there but I didn't care at the moment. It was fun being silly and doing silly dance moves with Stiles. It was a euphoric feeling just letting myself go and having fun with the boy I really liked, even if he didn't know it yet.

We stopped to drink some water and we walked into the house where we spoke to some other people, when I noticed Scott's scent skyrocket and also within the crowd I noticed the scent from the woods earlier: he seemed to be a werewolf too. I quickly scanned the crowd and saw the leather jacket guy disappear through the crowd. Was he the alpha? If he was he didn't feel so threatening as my siblings made him out to be.

Stiles noticed my stiffened posture and asked me what was wrong. "Scott is in trouble."

He only looked at me in confusion before we saw Scott stumble into our group while clutching his head as if he was in pain. He must be trying to suppress the power of the moon.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked but was ignored by Scott as were the others when they asked as well. Scott only continued walking away from the crowd.

Stiles looked at me and then at his best friend that walked away still in pain. I saw that he was debating something, but I took his hand and we went after Scott.

We walked out of Lydia's house, but didn't see Scott anywhere.

"His mom's car isn't here."

"Wait Stiles why is that guy talking to Allison?" I nudged at his arm and pointed at Allison getting into the leather jacket guy's car.

"Derek." Stiles breathed out in panic and he gently but hurriedly led me to his jeep, our hands still entwined and we only let go to get in the jeep. "I have to check up on Scott and tell him about Allison."

He started the car and I saw him panicking, so I grabbed his hand that was on the joystick and rubbed small circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. "Is this his first full moon?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know about that?!" He turned to me in alarm and I gave him an amused smile.

"What? That Scott is a werewolf?"

"Yeah, that!"

"My senses told me." I shrugged at him and enjoyed how many emotions played on his face, from shock to fascination. "Though I'm not a werewolf."

"Then what are you?" He asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Something."

We had arrived at Scott's house and to our relief his mom's car was parked right outside the house. Stiles went in the house to talk to Scott and hopefully calm him down while I waited in the car. I was just thinking that there were three werewolves so far in Beacon Hills: Scott, Derek, and the alpha, when I saw Scott jump from his bedroom window and run off into the woods. I was startled when Stiles practically jumped into the jeep.

"What happened? I just saw Scott jump from his bedroom window!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide and Stiles was doing his best to drive safely but he seemed to be worried.

"You know how there was a half body of a girl found in the preserve, right?" He asked me and I nodded. It was all over the news and my siblings mentioned it too. "Well Scott said that Derek killed her and he was the one to take Allison somewhere."

"Oh..Oh! Ok, let's check on Allison."

By no time we parked in front of Allison's house and knocked rather loudly on her door. The door finally opened and a woman with short red hair stood behind it.

"Sorry, Mrs.Argent but we wanted to know if Allison was home." I said and Stiles nodded, he seemed kind of out of breath and I giggled at him. He only rolled his eyes and stood up straight to try and regain some breath.

"Yeah you don't know us but we're friends of your daughter. Uh, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um...really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even-"

Stiles' rambling and hand gestures were cut off by the woman looking at us weirdly before calling our friend, "Allison! It's for you."

And there was our brunette friend. Safe and sound, so where was Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor: my love. Can be used for pets, children, siblings, lovers.
> 
> No manches: literally speaking it means to not stain but as a (light) curse it means something along the lines of: really? Used for disbelief, shock, annoyance, etc.
> 
> Peliroja: red-haired girl. Feminine because of the -a ending.
> 
> Chismosos: Plural for nosey people.
> 
> Yeah, so here's the second update! I fixed some things in the first chapter regarding the timeline and therefore climate of Beacon Hills. If anybody is confused here's the link to what I'm basing my story timeline on: http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Timeline
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this update, I wrote without having much of a plan and ended writing more than I did in the first chapter...


	4. Seaglass

_Seaglass: rocks found in beaches along bodies of salt water. Though it can be said that if a certain creature cries tears of true sorrow their tears can turn into seaglass._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ines' POV**

It was almost 10 when Stiles parked his jeep in front of my house, most of the lights were off except for the one leading into the living room, probably were the twins were waiting for me to come back from the party. It warmed my heart to see how much they cared.

I heard Stiles clear his throat and I turned to look at him. He looked at me with several emotions swirling in his eyes: worry, curiosity, confusion, and something else that I couldn't quite grasp.

"So you're really not a werewolf?!"

I shook my head with a small smile, "No."

"Then what are you?" 

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed out, I mentally laughed at myself for having to expose myself so early on, but it had to be done. I trust him, I'm not exactly sure why, maybe it's the small magnetic pull I feel towards him but I trusted this guy, I trusted Stiles.

"I'm a mermaid."

"Excuse me?" Stiles just blinked at me after he uttered out his response and I couldn't help but chuckle, at the moment he looked like a lost puppy.

"I, Ines, am a mermaid." I repeated myself, though slowly because it seemed like he was having a hard time processing the information I just presented him with.

He finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in before gently removing my hands from my lap (which made my skin tingle), and he looked at my legs in confusion before looking up at my face and repeating the action several times. At first I was confused at why he was looking at my legs, that already was kind of embarrassing, until I figured out what he was doing. I rolled my eyes. "God, you're so silly. My tail won't appear out of nowhere."

He quickly placed my hands back on my lap and averted his eyes from my legs. The light from the lamplight illuminated his now crimson cheeks and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling so wide, he was adorable.

"Sorry, I just- I don't know," He stumbled with his words but gave me a goofy grin that made my heart beat just a little faster, I thanked God that he wasn't a werewolf, "I was kind of asking myself if you traded anything of yours in exchange for human legs."

"You thought I was following in Ariel's footsteps?!" I couldn't help it, I just laughed at his incorrect assumption and I could hear him whining at me to stop laughing at him. It was just too funny.

"Not her footsteps, more like her tailsteps...?" 

I knew Stiles was trying to make me laugh with him and not at him, but his failed pun only made me laugh harder than I already was. I covered my mouth with my hand, because honestly the whole situation was too funny and it was not what I was expecting. 

"You don't have to cover your mouth, you have a beautiful laugh Ines." Stiles gently told me as he took my hand covering my mouth into his and lowered it. 

His kind gesture made my laughs die down until I had a gentle smile on my face. 

"Thank you. You should go home and rest, I'm sure that Scott needs to be alone right now." I told him gently, I knew he was worried about his best friend but it was late, Stiles could get hurt looking for a werewolf who still hasn't learned control during the full moon, "We can look for him tomorrow morning, yeah?"

He gave my hand that was still in his grasp a gentle squeeze before shaking his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Can't really do anything without getting mauled."

I rolled my eyes but I was still smiling. "Ok, good night Stiles. I had fun tonight, for whatever that's worth."

His hand let mine go and the skin grew cold at the lack warmth from his touch. I quickly grabbed my phone and stepped out of his jeep, but before I closed the door I told Stiles, "Don't stay up researching mermaids."

"I won't."

*~*

My head woke up to a gentle buzz and I groaned because my sleep was disturbed. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was barely rising and I sighed remembering my mission for today. I removed my phone from under my pillow and answered the call.

"Hello?" I groggily answered as I gently sat up so I wouldn't disturb Nilo who was sleeping on my bed with his head on top of my lap.

"Hey, good morning Ines! Just wanted to let you know that I'm outside your house right now." It was Stiles on the other line, his voice way too cherry for this early on a Saturday morning, but I still managed a small smile.

"Yeah, ok. Just give me 10 minutes to get ready." I answered back barely stifling a yawn and we said a quick goodbye before I hung up. 

I smiled at Nilo's sleeping form and guilt immediately consumed me because I didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful sleeping but I had somewhere to be. So, I just gently picked him up and set him on the floor where he curled up on my fluffy carpet. I got out of bed and quickly made it before brushing my hair and teeth. I didn't have much energy to care about my appearance so I just picked out a random shirt, wore a grey hoodie and some jeans with my converse. I wasn't that hungry but I knew I had to eat something so I went down to the kitchen and grabbed 3 Bimbo muffin packets and 3 Nesquik chocolate milks. I quickly wrote on the white board a little note for my siblings and headed out of the house.

When I got in the baby blue jeep waiting for me, Stiles' head was on the steering wheel and he was knocked out, I sighed and shook my head at him. He stayed up all night, he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. I checked the time and it was 6:40am. I decided to give him a small nap so he'll be a little more awake when we start looking for Scott. But his head on the steering wheel didn't look comfortable so I took his head in my hands and slowly put it on the head rest of the jeep. I giggled when he seemed to talk in his sleep. In the meantime I was able to eat my small breakfast and enjoy the sunrise.

Finally at 7am and my breakfast finished I decided to wake Stiles up. I smirked and lifted my finger to poke his cheek. I poked him a few times before he started to fight off my poking by swatting my hand away. "Wake up Stiles."

He just frowned before yawning loudly and stretching his arms out. He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. He tilted his head in confusion before sitting up straight. "Ines, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my god, I swear." I gently shook my head at him before handing him the breakfast I brought, "Here, eat this before we start looking for Scott. You already took a nap, I told you to sleep."

He took the breakfast gratefully and shrugged his shoulders at my light scolding. "I know, I know but I needed to know more about you and I was worried about Scott. Thanks by the way."

The last few words were said with a muffin in his mouth and I chuckled at the mess he made. If my sister saw him she would throw a whole fit. "I get that, but if you're sleep deprived and hungry your mind won't be working to its full capacity."

His pale cheeks turned rosy when I brushed away some crumbs from his mouth and I couldn't help but give him a smile.

"Besides, who said I wouldn't tell you anything about mermaids?"

*~*

It was around noon and we still hadn't found any traces of Scott. Our worry grew and Stiles was getting jumpier by the second. His knee kept bouncing and he kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. During this time Stiles had explained to me how Scott got bit and who Derek Hale was. It had me wondering if Derek was the alpha my siblings had sensed. I suggested we head over to the Hale house, but we found nothing and I couldn't sense Derek at all. 

We had checked Scott's home a few times and there were still no signs of the young werewolf.

"I'm sure he's ok. It doesn't seem like Derek wants to kill Scott, he's more of a handsome creep." I told Stiles as we drove through a road besides the forest. Stiles frowned and stopped his tapping.

He turned to look at me. "Handsome? You think he's handsome?"

"Well yeah, and I also said he's creepy."

"But you didn't have to say he was handsome." Stiles pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him.

I smirked at him before shrugging. "Maybe not, but you can't deny facts. Don't you think he's handsome?'

He scoffed at me and muttered an, "Ok, but you still didn't have to say it."

I giggled before I noticed a figure walking on the road the direction we were headed. It was a guy, half naked, where the hell was his shirt? Oh...it was Scott. "Stiles that's Scott right up ahead. Pull over!"

I unblocked myself from the passenger seat and headed to the back as Stiles pulled the jeep over to help Scott. Scott saw the jeep and immediately got in. He looked at Stiles and gave him a grateful smile and Stiles just shook his head at him before removing his grey jacket and handing it over to Scott. 

"Thanks man." Scott told Stiles before he realized I was also in the jeep. 

Scott just looked at me with a lost look on his face and I gave him a small smile with a small wave. "Hey."

Scott just gave me a strained smile in return before looking at Stiles. "What the hell man?"

Silence consumed us before Stiles started driving again before answering his best friend. "Ines brought you breakfast." He gestured towards the unopened pack of muffins and chocolate milk in the middle of the front seats.

Scott took the muffins in his hand and gave me a nod with a small smile.

"He didn't tell me anything. I figured things out myself." I explained to Scott, "Don't worry cause I won't tell anyone except my siblings. They-"

"You can't tell anyone!" Scott explained, his eyes wide with fear. I groaned because he cut me off before I could explain.

"It's ok, we're merpeople."

"Merpeople?" His face, once again, scrunched up in confusion, "Like with fish tails and water powers?"

"Yeah, I'm a mermaid."

"Isn't she so cool?" Stiles cut in with excitement lace in his voice, "I read that mermaids can cause storms and floods."

"Yeah we can but we're not evil Stiles," I explained to them, "at least not the majority."

"Can you turn a person into a mermaid?" Stiles asked with a curious glint in his eyes as we locked gazes through the review mirror.

"Mermaids are natural-born only." I said as we broke eye contact which left me with a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, "I haven't met or heard of normal human beings turned into mermaids. I'm not sure how that will be possible."

"I can answer more questions later." I told Stiles and he nodded before we both turned our attention to Scott.

"Turns out I followed Allison's scent but it was just her jacket. Derek used it to lure me to him because I can't control myself during a full moon." Scott explained to us, his face was sad and I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he really felt bad about ditching Allison, "Then hunters appeared and one of them shot an arrow at me. It hit me in my forearm, but Derek fought them off."

"Excuse me, did you say arrows?" Stiles asked in disbelief and then looked at Scott's forearm where there was no longer a visible wound, "Like a freakin bow and arrow?"

"Yes. Arrows." 

"Hunters? How many?" At my question both the boys turned to me, probably sensing the urgency in my voice.

"There were three. Why?" Scott answered.

"Because hunters don't just hunt your kind, they hunt mine too." I answered softly. At the mention of hunters it just brought awful memories from Chicago and I didn't like it. I had to warn my siblings.

"Oh."

The conversation seemed to end there and it seemed like the three of us were just in our own little worlds, trying to figure our stuff out. But then Scott spoke up. "You know what actually worries me the most?"

I saw Stiles lick his bottom lip before answering him. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." He then turned his head to look at Scott to let him know he was serious and I snickered at his slight annoyance.

"She probably hates me now." Scott moaned in misery.

"Ugh. I doubt that." Stiles told Scott, "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf."

Scott just looked at Stiles with a dumfounded look on his face and I groaned. 

"Stiles, it isn't that easy."

He looked at me and then at Scott before shrugging. "Okay, bad idea."

I sensed that Scott was even more dejected than before and Stiles sighed before speaking. "Hey, we'll get through this." He gave Scott a light hit to his arm as a form of cheering him up before continuing his so called encouragement. "Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice."

"What the fuck?" I asked in confusion. What the hell was this guy thinking, it was certainly weird but funny at the same time, I couldn't help but smirk.

"I had a boa once." Stiles looked at the two of us who were clearly confused, "I could do it."

Scott just scoffs softly before shaking his head and returning to pouting. Stiles turns to look at me and I gave him a smile. "Where would you get the mice anyway?"

*~*

I got back home around three o'clock and my siblings were not happy that I left the house without telling them in person where I was going to be. So, I was sitting in the kitchen island with some meat boiling for our dinner later and my siblings scolding the hell out of me.

"Can you imagine the worry we had when we couldn't find you anywhere in or near the house?!" My sister yelled at me and I cringed. "Also what's the damn purpose of that phone if you don't answer our texts or calls."

"I forgot to charge it." I answered feebly and Haziel must've noticed how much I felt bad for making them worry. 

He was standing by the entrance of the kitchen to the dining room but he moved to stand next to Adelina and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which she touched with her left hand as a source of comfort.

"I wrote where I was going on the whiteboard right behind you." I pointed at it, my little note was still there and so was the smiley face I drew.

Haziel and Adelina groaned, but it was Haziel who spoke. "_Nena_, that's just up for decoration. We've never used that!"

"Yeah, well it was still right in front of your faces!" I exclaimed back at them. "Don't you guys have 20/20 vision?"

"I swear...ok." Adelina said as she dropped her left hand from Haziel's hand and walked over to me. She gave a smile before giving me a forehead kiss. "All we care about now is that you're ok. Just wake us up next time, it's fine."

"Yeah, we're already attractive so beauty sleep isn't our top priority." Haziel smirked at the both of us. My sister and I just looked at each other before laughing at our brother. 

"No wonder you have all beauty but no smarts to your name." I teased and he gasped, placing his hands over his heart as if he was shot.

"Adelina, she just insulted me! Do something!" Haziel urged my sister and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm good cause she's right." She stuck her tongue out at him and we all laughed at each other.

Our laughter eventually calmed down and I remembered I had to tell them about the hunters. "Hey guys, so Scott is the newly bitten wolf and uh...well he encountered some hunters during Friday's full moon."

"What?!"

"He saw three of them. One of them shot him with arrows, so I'm thinking crossbow or bow and arrow." I explained to them and worry overcame their facial features.

"God, it's not like we can keep running." Haziel told Adelina who turned to the stove and stirred the rice that was cooking.

"_Puta madre_." She muttered and turned the stove off for the chicken. She put the stove on low heat for the rice and put a bag on it before placing its lid on it before turning to look at Haziel and me. It wasn't often that my sister cursed, which only made our situation worse.

"It's harder for hunters to find out about us, especially with the seaglass jewelry we have." Haziel told us as his hand reached for the beaded moon bracelet he had on his left wrist. Adelina and I reached for our own moon rings.

"That's true, but it only delays their discovery." Adelina reminded us, "The seaglass didn't stop those hunters from hurting _Mami _and _Pa_."

*~*

It was now Monday and nothing about the Alpha or Derek had happened after Saturday. But it was a problem for Stiles and me since we had to deal with a moping Scott. So I spent my Sunday at the McCall house with the boys trying to distract Scott from Allison instead of going shopping with Lydia and her (not that I wanted to in the first place). This consisted of Stiles badly singing to All Time Low songs and me joining in to give Scott our very own private concert. 

Nevertheless, our endeavors proved to be futile. Scott was completely head over heels for Allison and nothing really cheered him up for long. Eventually, around that evening he seemed to lighten up when Stiles and I took turns in telling him how to apologize to her. Stiles thought it was a good idea to give her some flowers which I thought was sweet, but I told them that Allison probably preferred the truth over gifts. 

Now, my suggestion led to tell her the truth without any "wolf-y details", Stiles' words not mine. 

So now I was sitting in my last class for this Monday and managed to not die of boredom today, though one of these days I will and I'll end up like one of Professor Binn's students. The bell finally rung and I made my way to the lacrosse field. It wasn't that cold today so I took off my jean jacket and sat on the metal benches. I was going over to Stiles' house since he was really curious about my species since we the weekend was about Scott and his troubles. I pulled out my homework and worked on it while the boys practiced.

"Ines!" 

I looked up from my work and I saw the boys looking at me. Stiles had a wide grin o his face and Scott had an appreciative smile on his face though he seemed out of it. 

I waved at them and yelled out a quick, "Good luck guys!"

I went back to my work, but I should've known I wasn't going to get much done during a lacrosse practice. I looked up at the field when I heard a "Hey, McCall!" from the coach and saw Scott laying on the ground. I saw Jackson was defending the goal and I listened in.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson laughed at Scott and I rolled my eyes at him. I already had enough of his entitlement during lunch and some classes that I share with him. Would it kill him to be nicer?

I saw Coach walk up to Scott once he got up from the ground. "My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "You think you can move faster than the...lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Even if Coach's comments were funny they hurt too so I couldn't help but lean in my seat from the anticipation of Scott's next move. 

"Yes, coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach." God, Scott's heartbeat was starting to beat erratically and I mentally groaned. We need to get him under control.

"Then do it again."

Scott got back in line and the whistle blew. I knew Scott was mad, but damn, he really went at Jackson and I heard some bones crunching. It wasn't a pleasant sound and I grimaced. Either way, I was more worried about Scott than the dude on the ground. I quickly packed my things and made my way over to Stiles who was helping Scott off the field.

"He can't control it." Stiles told me with wide eyes and unsureness in his eyes.

"It's ok, let's just get him out of here." I told him and let Scott wrap his right arm over my shoulders. As we made our way inside the school I couldn't help but notice a stranger clad in all black except for a white T-shirt standing not so far away from the lacrosse field. It was Derek Hale. What was he doing here?

We barely made it inside the boy's locker room before Scott took off his gear except his helmet and dropped to the floor.

Stiles was panicking and dropped to the floor in front of Scott. He was speaking frantically, "You okay? Scott you okay?"

But Scott was definitely not able to control his shift since he yelled at us. "Get away from me!"

I grabbed Stiles' arm to help him up and we ran behind a row of lockers. I could feel my heart beating, I never had to deal with a werewolf like this. Werewolves who couldn't control their shift were more dangerous than those who could since they were unpredictable.

I felt Stiles lace his gloved fingers with mine and I clutched his hadn't tighter when Scott jumped on the lockers in front of us. We backed away and stumbled on some of the open cots and Scott climbed on top of the ceiling beams. He kept growling and Stiles pulled me to another section before we both looked up and saw Scott with glowing yellow eyes and fangs. 

Stiles and I ran away and he stumbled into the fire extinguisher so we both fell. But he quickly stood up and released my hand to use it. I stood up once Scott jumped towards us, I couldn't help but scream. Thank god Stiles used it against Scott just in time. I felt Stiles pull me out into the hallway and we both tried our best to catch our breaths.

"Nice aim." I told him and he looked down at me. He scoffed and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Stiles...Ines" we heard Scott mutter from inside the locker room. We looked at each other before peeking in.

We saw a disheveled Scott, the frothy water from the fire extinguisher all over his face and he looked muddled. "What happened?"

Stiles turned to look at me and I sighed shaking my head. I wasn't a damn expert about werewolves, we usually stayed away from them.

So Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher and it clanged against the floor, he then took off his own gloves and I rubbed my temples to calm down the headache that was forming. "A party, we had a freakin party with you."

Scott looked confused at my obvious sarcasm and Stiles chuckled before Turing serious. "You tried to kill us."

Stiles approached Scott, still panting, and kneeled on one leg in front of him since Scott was sitting on a bench. I just took a seat next to Scott. Stiles was the one who spoke. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"He's right. I heard it."

Scott looked at us dejectedly before speaking. "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles reasoned with him, "You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

"Yeah you are." I told Scott and his lifted his head to look at me while Stiles looked at me in shock, "But until you can control your anger on the field, we can't have the possibility of maiming or death. Missing one game won't hurt you if you can learn your anger cause Coach won't be able to keep you off the field and you'll be able to play more games."

"You just gotta learn buddy." Stiles told him and clapped a hand on his shoulder as they both stood up.

"Thanks Ines." Scott said to me and offered me a nice smile. I gave him one back.

*~*

I was sitting on Stiles' bed while he started a video call with Scott. I saw him pick up a green nerf gun and I laughed as I threw my upper body on his bed. He didn't have any posters up on his ceiling, it was just white. "You're so silly."

"Gotta warn him that we can also attack." Stiles told me playfully but I sat up with a frown on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Kinda bummed that I was too scared to even think of using my powers." I confessed softly. It was something that was nagging me right after the locker incident, I had many abilities but I used none of them and it made me feel dumb.

"Hey, it's ok."Stiles told as he gave a genuine smile. "It's ok to be scared, even with powers. I guess it's just something that you can work-no...uh set a goal as!"

"Thanks." I threw one of his shirts at him and laughed when it landed on his face.

"Yeah, yeah that was soooo funny Ines." He shook his head and gave me an unimpressed look but I saw the laughter in his eyes. He shifted in his seat and patted the empty space he left. "Sit here."

"I don't think I'll fit, it's too-"

"You're tiny, you'll fit."

I froze for a few moments before sitting ext to him and I hit his arm lightly. "Don't call me tiny Stilinski."

"Owww." He pouted at me and rubbed the spot I hit him. "But you are small, you barely reach my shoulders without any heels."

"Just call Scott." I muttered out and I huffed when I heard him laugh. He immediately turned to the side when he started the video call and it didn't take long for Scott to answer. When he did Stiles turned to the screen and the toy gun pointed it and fired. I simply rolled my eyes and greeted Scott.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked after he smiled back at me. 

"Well, it's bad." Stiles answered honestly, "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?" I noticed the worried look on Scott face and I smiled. Scott was too nice sometimes.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles corrected him and we high-fived.

Scott just groaned at us and I gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sighed out. God, this boy had so many problems already. During a few moments of silence I noticed something from the corner of the screen and I nudged Stiles. He looked at me expectantly and I nodded to the weird thing on the screen. He leaned in to look at the screen and I followed suit. Scott noticed our confusion and asked "What?"

I took Stiles' keyboard and started writing a message. I didn't want the figure to know we were aware of their presence. So I wrote **it looks like someone's behind you** but the connection got iffy so Stiles and I groaned in annoyance when the screen froze, only the first half of the message got to him. After it unfroze the second half delivered. 

Scott looked at our message and panic showed up on his face once he registered what it meant. And the screen went blank once the figure started approaching Scott.

*~*

"So it was Derek?" 

'Yeah and he told Scott not to play tomorrow since he can't control his shift." Stiles told me as he led near the school's main office by holding onto my shoulder and guiding me through the swarm of teenagers.

"Well, that's a no brainer."

"Yep or he'll kill Scott. Here we are!" He removed his hands and left me gaping like a fish at Derek's threat because he went to get Scott.

Scott was now to my left and we both looked at Stiles in confusion. "What the hell do you want us for?"

"Tell me what they're saying." I looked at were his line of sight was and saw his dad with a deputy talking to the school principal.

I sighed and put my hair back. I looked at Scott before we both concentrated on their voices. Stiles had a hand one hand on each our shoulders and I felt his fingers continuously tap against my skin. "Can you hear 'em?" Scott just rolled his eyes and went back to concentrating.

"-Want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30pm." Sheriff Stilinski told the principal who merely nodded along. "We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."

We turned back to Stiles just as the principal was going to complain.

"Curfew cause of the body." Scott informed him.

"9:30pm Stiles, we got a bedtime." I told him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wonder if you'll listen to your dad since you didn't listen to me last time."

Scott looked between Stiles and me before giving me a small grin which I ignored while Stiles gave me an apologetic look before his exasperation burst. "Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott reasoned with his upset and hyperactive friend.

"I can do something." Stiles stressed out, his hands up in the air to further express his frustration.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." He told us both with such a serious face.

"Are you kidding?"

"Ok, I'll help out." I said and it stopped Stiles from walking away. He gave me a hopeful look and I crossed my arms. "Gotta keep you out of trouble Mr.Stilinski."

"No problem with me Ms.Solorio." He said back before saluting me goodbye and I giggled.

I looked up at Scott and he was wearing a grin on his face. "What is that look for McCall?"

"Nothin' it's just-"

I was confused when he stopped mid sentence but then I noticed a sweat voice say, "This is Allison." I knew that voice, Lydia. I turned my head and saw Lydia introducing Allison to yet another lacrosse player. I saw her doing the same thing before school had started and throughout my other passing periods.

"Don't worry Scott." I tried reassuring my werewolf friend but my words fell deaf at his ears as he started walking up to them and I groaned before following him. Lydia saw us and gave Scott a satisfied smirk before smiling at me and I smiled back. I couldn't be mad at her, we were both being biased towards our respective boys. Lydia took the lacrosse player's arm and walked away right before we stood in front of Allison.

"Hey Allison!" I greeted my dimpled friend and she greeted me as well.

"Hey Ines, Scott." She cheerfully said back, there was a jacket in her hands.

"So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked and his face did not look pleased at all. God, this was not gonna end well.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." 

"I wonder why?" He asked incredulously and I mentally face palmed. This isn't how you're supposed to act when trying to get information without suspicion, his jealousy was blinding any common sense he had.

"Cause she's a great friend to both of us, right Allison?" I nudged her and we both nodded, I hoped that Scott realized that Allison was just as into him, as he was into her. "She's just helping out the new girls."

But Scott wasn't listening, he was looking at the jacket in Allison's hand. His face hardened and I assumed it was the one Derek used as bait. 

"Where did you get that?" He asked and even Allison was surprised at the tone of his voice.

She looked at me and I shook my head. "My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination-"

"Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asked hurriedly and I groaned internally. 

"Like who?" It looked like Allison was getting more confused by the second.

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?" She's definitely confused by now.

"He's not his friend." I told Allison and gave Scott a look to chill. 

Scott just brushed my look off and continued his little interrogation. "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all." By now Allison turned her body and it was a sign that she wanted to leave this uncomfortable situation.

"What did you say?" Scott's insistence cost him this time

"I...gotta get to class." Allison muttered before turning her back and walking away

"Allison-"

"No, I really have to go. See you later Ines!"

Scott clenched his jaw and got in front of him to prevent him from looking at Allison. I glared up at him, he was definitely pissed. "That wasn't the best move Scott."

*~*

Thanks to my amazing luck I was at the hospital. Worst part was that I had to wait for Jackson. Lydia had tricked me into coming here to check up on how Jackson was doing, she was set on having a boyfriend from a non losing lacrosse team. She promised me food, but instead I'm sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair as Lydia talks my ear off about some shoes she thought will look good for the winter formal.

"-you're going with Stiles, right?"

"Huh?" I looked to my right and Lydia's green eyes bore into mine, it was kinda scary. Though I did register her question so I was able to answer, "Maybe, but I'm not sure if he's into me."

"Well, besides Allison and me, you text him often, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow as of she was daring me to lie.

"Yeah-"

"Good, did you have any boyfriends before him?"

"Uh...I've had crushes but not boyfriends." I answered honestly. Whatever relationship I had with a guy mostly ended just eating lunch together, though I did go out once with a guy, but it stopped after that. Quite depressing honestly.

"Really?!" Lydia eyes widened and I was confused. 

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"Well have you ever had sex?" She asked and I choked on air. I felt my entire being flush in embarrassment, not at the fact that I haven't but because she asked a question like that in public.

"Lydia, please I'll answer whatever question you have about me but please not in public." I told her after I regained my breath and she huffed.

"Fine, I'll ask another time." She looked down at her phone and then at something behind me before hitting my leg and nudging her head in the direction she was looking at. I gave her a confused look and she shrugged before looking at her nails.

I turned and I saw Stiles who looked down at me. He grinned big and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Scott." I looked around the halls but didn't see said boy. Stiles chuckled at my confusion and I hit him lightly with my fist on his arm and pouted. "Relax, he's in the morgue."

"The morgue?!" I whisper yelled. "What are you guys planning?"

"Trying to prove that Derek is the one responsible for the dead body." He explained and leaned closer to me, I felt my skin tingle at our close proximity and I swear I heard Lydia hold back a laugh. "Scott smelt blood when he confronted Derek at his house about Allison and her jacket."

"Oh....so you guys are comparing scents! Smart." I told him and gave him a wink (I don't know where it came from but it happened, sue me). His normally white skin instantly turned a shade of pink and I mentally cheered that I got him flustered. Maybe I'll take my chances and ask him out to the dance.

"Later Ines!" I turned around at the call of my name and saw Lydia walking away with her arm wrapped in Jackson's.

"Later!"

"Oh my god!" I heard Stiles gasp out as Scott appeared in front of us.

"The scent was the same." I could sense Scott's joy when saying those words. God, Derek must've really pissed him off, I almost felt bad for the guy.

"You sure?" I asked and Scott looked at me with a confident look in his eyes.

"Yes." He answered and I whistled out.

Stiles sighed and stood up, so I followed suit. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?"

"Not smart if you ask me." Both guys nodded at my comment in agreement.

"And it means we have proof he killed the girl." 

"I say we use it." Stiles declared as he started walking out the hospital with his hand in mine, so I was walking with him.

"How?"

Stiles stopped walking and turned around to ask Scott. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" 

_Why can't it be both?_ I thought to myself

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles...bite marks." Scott answered seriously.

"Okay." Then we're gonna need a shovel." 

*~*

"My brother would kill for that car." I said as the three of us watched Derek get in his black Camaro and drive off to who knows where.

The three of us got out of the baby blue jeep, a shovel each in our hands and headed over to where the body was buried.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said and I felt a chill curse through my body.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't smell like human blood to me." I muttered out and the boys whipped their heads around to look at me.

"Uh...let's just get this over with."

With that the three of us started shoveling in the middle of the forest, next to an almost burnt down house that belonged to a creepy werewolf. Fun times. 

We were digging for quite awhile when Scott complained. "This is taking way too long."

I wasn't using my super strength because I wanted to train my human body to be strong on its own. "You're not using your werewolf strength, which is ok because, like me, you're training your human body."

"But still-"

"Just keep going." Stiles cut Scott's whine off and I snickered when the latter glared at his best friend.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked, which honestly was a reasonable question.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles told as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boys were beginning to argue and I rolled my eyes, I was staying out of it.

"What if he catches us?" Scott insisted at him and turned to look at me.

I held up my hands. "Don't look at me, you could've asked these questions beforehand dude."

"Besides, I have a plan for that." Stiles shrugged as he continued shoveling.

"Which is?"

"You run one way. Ines and I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." I couldn't help but laugh and Stiles pointed at me, "See, plan is fool proof."

"I hate that plan." Scott complained, "Why do you get Ines?"

"So I can carry him as I use my super speed and strength, while you use yours." I explained to him and Stiles poked my cheek as he nodded.

"It's merely teamwork Scott." Stiles said and when he continued shoveling he hit something. He put a hand in front of Scott and me, "Oh, stop, stop, stop."

We put aside our shovels and got on our knees to continue digging with our hands. We saw rope and then knots. 

"Hurry." Scott whispered to us and I tried unknotting the rope.

"I'm trying, Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" Now it was Stiles' turn to complain.

It didn't take much longer for us to undo the knots and then we uncovered what was wrapped up. While both the boys literally screamed and jumped from the hole to the surface, I stayed right next to the dead animal.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled.

"It's a wolf." Scott answered.

"I told you I smelt animal blood." I looked at the poor dead wolf and my heart hurt, it must've suffered badly for its head to be severed from the rest of its body like that. "Poor wolf."

"Well, I thought Scott smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles argued.

"I told you something was different." Scott defended himself.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles breathed out and he was right, if Scott believed the scents were the same then they had to be, his nose couldn't be that bad.

"Unless..." I muttered out, but I shook the thought away. It wasn't possible, it was rare for a werewolf to have that ability, but it could explain why the scent changed from human to animal.

"We gotta get out of here." Stiles stood up to bend down and gave me his hand which I took gratefully, and he pulled me up to the surface.

"Yeah."

"Totally" I agreed with them.

"Okay, help me cover this up." Scott told us and we started pouring the dirt into the hole when Scott and I noticed Stiles looking at something.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked and I followed Stiles' gaze and I widened my eyes when I saw it. That might be why the scent changed.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked us as he pointed at it and Scott finally looked over at it.

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said and he looked at me as if to confirm it. I looked into his pretty brown eyes and nodded.

"That is wolfsbane." I whispered out.

"What's that?" Scott asked, his face was filled with confusion.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "Uh..haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?"

Scott just shook his head. "No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains. The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No! What?" Scott yelled at Stiles' rant of disbelief and disappointment.

"God...have you not looked up what you are since you found out?" I asked Scott and he shook his head at me. "Then that's your homework assignment buddy."

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles told Scott before walking over to the wolfsbane. and pulling it out of the ground.

"Damn." I muttered out as I saw rope attached to the plant and walked up to Stiles. Scott stayed where he was and watched as we followed the rope. So far it was going around the wolf's grave a couple times.

"Stiles! Ines!" Scott gasped out and we went to his side. We looked down at the ground and where the wolf head used to be was now the upper body of a young woman.

"Holy..." Stiles muttered.

"I knew it." I mumbled softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nena: Baby. Ending -a is feminine. So for a male it will be ending -e instead of ending -o like many other words.
> 
> Puta: Whore
> 
> Madre: Mother
> 
> Puta Madre: This curse loosely translates to fucking hell or similar expressions.
> 
> Mami: A non formal way to address a mom. 
> 
> Pa: A non formal way to address a dad.
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner, but some things where on my mind like the mass shootings we had the past few weeks, one of which directly targeted my people which really bummed me out but writing really helps with clearing my head.
> 
> Hopefully I'm doing well in writing these characters and that the story is interesting. I'm excited for this week's (hopefully) chapter. 
> 
> I also wrote about 2000 more words than the last chapter...wow.
> 
> Have a good night/day <3


End file.
